1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting structure between a pair of push rods and to a push rod-connecting member connected between said push rods in a baby carriage. More particularly the invention relates to a connecting structure for a collapsible baby carriage, constructed so that when the spacing between the two push rods is widened or narrowed as the baby carriage is opened or closed, the widened spacing of the push rods is locked at the connections of the push rods to a push rod-connecting member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed various types of folding features for collapsible baby carriage. A typical conventional baby carriage has at least one push rod for pushing and steering the baby carriage, and in most cases a pair of such push rods is provided on opposite sides of the carriage and interconnected by a push rod-connecting member extending in the direction of the width of the carriage. When attention is paid to the folding action of baby carriages, it is seen that a collapsible baby carriage has a pair of push rods constructed so that they are maintained at a predetermined spacing when the baby carriage is opened and when the latter is closed their spacing is narrowed. In this case, the push rod-connecting member is foldable at least in one place in its middle region, whereby the folding operation allows the change of the spacing of the push rods in the opened and closed states of the baby carriage.
In order to firmly hold the opened state of the baby carriage, it is necessary to prevent the push rod-connecting member from folding in this opened state. Hence, it is necessary that in the opened state of the baby carriage, the connecting member is locked for resisting any action in the direction of folding the push rod-connecting member.